


Footprints in the Sand

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [13]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bazhir, Desert, F/M, Footprints in the Sand, Gen, Time - Freeform, footprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kara wants to leave her footprints in the desert.





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Footprints in the Sand

“I want to leave my footprints in the sands of time,” Kara said, dancing across the red sand, and Halef didn’t point out that the marks of her passing would be wiped clean in the next strong wind.


End file.
